


Wild WoFat and Bad Boy Hesse

by Highlander_II



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesey, cheesetastic, h50_land comm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Oh man, this thing. This was written as a challenge response for a H50 landcomm. Something along the lines of 'write H50 in a different genre/style'. So, I went with 'super cheesey western'. Heavy on the cheese.





	

The sheriff and his deputy stood at one end of the dusty, main street while Wild Wo Fat and Bad Boy Hesse lurked at the other. No weapons had yet been drawn. Neither side seemed willing to take the first shot.

 

"What are they doing?" Deputy Danny asked through the corner of his mouth.

 

Sheriff Steve squinted across the dusty expanse, waiting for one of them to make the first move. "Don’t know, Danno, but don’t fire ‘til you can see the whites of their eyes."

 

Danny frowned. "What does that even mean?"

 

"No idea," Steve said without even a shrug. "I just always wanted to say that."

 

Danny rolled his eyes. He still wasn't sure why they were trying to hold this shootout. He squinted down the road, trying to read the ironwork words in the arch over the main gate. "Steve, where are we?"

 

Steve's brows furrowed. Had Danny lost his mind? "The OK Corral. Where have you been for the last two years?"

 

Danny pinched his nose and adjusted the cowboy hat on his head. "Can we get this over with?"

 

"You leave the iron on or something?"

 

"No. I just don't like being shot – ow!" Danny looked down at his suddenly painful leg. "Dammit! Not again." He dove behind a water trough and left Sheriff Steve to deal with the outlaws all on his own.

 

Steve had to kneel behind the trough for cover, but he made quick work of the outlaws, wounding them enough that they would need a doctor. "You gonna live, Danny?" he asked his wincing partner.

 

Danny had stuffed a bandana into his trousers to stem the blood flow. "Yeah." He hobbled to his feet and asked, "What do we do with those two?" indicating the downed outlaws at the end of the road.

 

"Book 'em, Danno," Steve said with a wicked grin.

 

"What does that even – you know, nevermind."


End file.
